Temptation
by Tinkerbell81
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts. What happens when they give into temptation?


Temptation

Temptation

**Author's Note – Not DH compliant. Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl in their last year at Hogwarts. What happens when they give into temptation?**

--

Draco entered the Head's Dormitory and smiled at what he saw. Hermione was asleep on the sofa in front of the fire. That in its self was not an unusual site as he would often return from the midnight patrols to find her asleep on the sofa next to the fire with her head resting on whatever book she was reading at the time. He still couldn't believe someone could read so much.

He removed his robes, placed them on the nearest chair and headed to the sofa planning on continuing the nightly tradition by carefully carrying Hermione up to her room, and putting her to bed. As he moved closer he realised that Hermione was not wearing her usual pyjamas but a baggy t-shirt. A short but baggy t-shirt.

He looked down at the sleeping Hermione wondering if she knew just how amazing she looked. Her legs were long and slender and the t-shirt just covered her ass, but he could see her lacy black underwear that covered her great ass. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes slowly moved over the remainder of her body. Her hair was pulled back but a few strands had fallen over her face, she looked beautiful.

Draco shook his head as if to try and break the thoughts that were now going through his head. Not good, not good he told himself. Just put her to bed like you always do, but the minute he touched her all coherent thought went out of his head. Her skin was so soft. He gently ran his hands over her bare legs until he reached the tops of her thighs. Hermione moaned lightly and moved in her sleep. Draco froze scared of what would happen if she was to wake up at this moment.

Hermione turned over and settled her self without waking, but in moving her t-shirt rode up higher. Draco now had a clearer view of the black lace underwear that she wore. He smiled; it was a Hermione kind of rebellion. The decision to wear sexy underwear even though he knew she intended no one to see it. This made him even more turned on at the sight in front of him. Slowly and gently he placed his hand back on her legs where the t-shirt had once covered and found himself feeling the fabric of her underwear. Touching her suddenly didn't feel like enough.

Carefully he removed the book from under her head and kissed her gently. He started on her face, kissing her forehead, the end of her nose and lightly her mouth. He moved down her neck and gently pulled the t-shirt over one of her shoulders to allow him to continue. Hermione again moaned in her sleep but this time Draco wasn't scared. He continued to kiss her as he slowly pulled the t-shirt up even higher to expose her stomach. He moved his was down and continued to kiss her body, amazed at how soft it felt and how good it looked. As he reached her underwear he slowly began to pull them down, following their path with a trail of kisses. As he removed them he looked back down at Hermione and his breath was taken away at the sight before him. She looked beautiful to him.

He smiled and lent back down to continue kissing her. He worked his way back up her legs and as he reached the top he placed the softest of kisses on her most delicate area. This caused Hermione to moan and shift in her sleep. Draco continued to kiss his way back up her body and by the time he had reached her neck again Hermione's moans were becoming more frequent. Draco kissed her up the side of her neck and began to gently suck behind one of her ears, while his hands slowly moved up her body under her t-shirt to her breasts. Hermione again shifted slightly, only this time she whispered his name as she moaned.

Draco stopped what he was doing, frozen by fright. Hermione opened her eyes, placed her arms around his neck and whispered "Don't stop" as her own hands slowly moved down Draco's back searching for the bottom of his shirt. Draco moved his head to look at Hermione, and she just smiled at him when he did before moving her head to kiss his neck. By this point her hands had found the bottom of his shirt and she slowly began to pull it up and over his head. "That's better" she whispered in his ear before moving her hands into his hair and gently pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips met for the first time and they were both amazed at how good it felt.

Draco broke the kiss, and pulled her up so that he could remove her t-shirt. As he did he looked at her and wondered how he had controlled himself for so long. She looked amazing. Gently he lay her back down onto the sofa and began to kiss her again. Their hands were exploring each other, and he could feel himself bulging in his pants.

Draco moved his kissed down Hermione's neck to her chest where he gently kissed, nipped and licked her breasts before moving further down her body. He reached between her legs and continued his kissing. Hermione moaned as he did so and he could sense and taste her pleasure. He continued kissing and licking her in her most delicate area while she was gradually loosing control. Sensing this he slipped one finger into her causing her to body to buckle as she moaned his name. He knew it was only a matter of time before she came, so he added a second finger and while continuing the movement with his hand he placed butterfly kisses all over her body. He felt her body buckle as her orgasm reached it peak and he looked at her and smiled as she came. He continued his finger movement as she came down.

Hermione could not believe what she had just experienced and was not about to let it end. As she regained control of her breathing she put her hands to Draco's face and pulled him in for a long lingering kiss, eventually opening her mouth against his to allow their tongues to explore each other's mouths. As their tongues explored so did their hands and Hermione felt the bulge coming from Draco's pants. She rolled them off the sofa and onto the floor, placing her on top.

She broke the kiss, sat up, and smiled at Draco before moving down his body and undoing his pants. She pulled them off, along with his underwear and looked down at his impressive manhood. Smiling she crawled back over Draco and began to kiss him. Having been released from the confines of his pants, Draco was not sure how much longer he could last. As their kisses became more passionate and harder, so did he. Deciding he didn't want to wait any longer Draco rolled Hermione placing him back on top.

He again kissed her neck, sucking behind her ear while placing himself between her legs. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, giving him all the encouragement he needed. With one last kiss he entered her causing Hermione to gasp and pull at his shoulders. Draco quickened his pace knowing that he was not far away from exploding hoping to bring Hermione with him. He dipped his head and kissed the area behind her ear which had caused her to moan every time so far and sure enough it did again. He could feel Hermione's nails digging into his shoulders and her breath was becoming uneven but she was still not as close as he was. In one swift move he rolled them again placing her on top. She gasped and moaned as he did. He pushed her up into a sitting position, never once loosing his rhythm. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned as he began to hit her spot every time. Draco linked their hands together and they moved in unison and climaxed together.

As their breathing returned to normal, Draco gently lifted Hermione off him and pulled her into his arms. They lay there in front of the fire in each others arms not saying a word. "Accio blanket" Draco muttered, and pulled the blanket over them as it arrived. Hermione smiled and snuggled into him not wanting to move.

"Why tonight?" she asked quietly, looking up at Draco's face.  
"What?" he responded,  
"Why tonight?" she asked again smiling "Why didn't you just put me to bed like every other night?"  
"Um, because you just looked so sexy lying there that I couldn't resist" Draco said with a smirk. Hermione moved herself so that she was looking directly at him  
"About time" she replied before kissing him gently on the lips and snuggling back down into his chest to fall asleep. Draco smiled, pulled her closer, kissed the top of her head and let himself drift into sleep, glad that he finally had acted on the temptation he had faced every night for as long as he could remember.

--  
**Thanks for all the reviews - hope its a bit easier to read now that its more spaced out :)**


End file.
